Never Just One Time
by RizzlesFanaticShelby
Summary: Quinn spends the summer in New York. She didn't know Santana was there. As soon as she gets there, she remembers the wedding. Oh hell, what happens next? Quinntana Oneshot. Fluffy fic.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So this is my first story in a while. Quinntana is my OTP and after last night, I couldn't NOT write about them. So here's this story. I don't own the characters. It's rated M. And...enjoy!**

* * *

**May 4, 2013**

Summer. The time of beaches, tanning, late night bonfires, just a time for pure relaxation, except for Santana Lopez. Right now, Santana wished now more than ever that she could just dig a hole and die. She'd decided to stay in New York while Rachel and Kurt went back to Lima to visit his family. She wouldn't have agreed to it if she had known who else was going to stay with her.

"Quinn," Santana gasped as the door opened and the blonde stepped forth into their place. "What…what are you doing here?"

"Rachel didn't tell you? I'm staying here this summer. It's so much better than staying on campus with the foreign exchange students, and definitely better than going back to Lima." She dragged her suitcase across the floor and sat it next to the couch. " Why are you here?"

"I live here," Santana stated obviously.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "No shit…I mean I'm surprised you didn't go home for a while."

"Oh. No, I'm just going to stay up here. Mama is out of town and dad has been extra busy in the hospital." Santana walked closer to the blonde. She wrapped her arms around her small frame and pulled her in for a big hug. "I missed you Q."

"I missed you too Santana."

Both girls closed their eyes, reveling in the feeling of being in each others' arms again.

* * *

**February 14, 2013**

"Santana," Quinn breathed, her head in between the Latina's legs. "I don't know what to do."

Santana reached her hand down and threaded it through Quinn's long blonde locks. "You know what to do, and you will know when it feels good. Just go with it Q." She pressed Quinn's head closer to her glistening center. "Please Q, fuck me."

Quinn's tongue darted out, sinking into Santana's soaking wet folds. Santana arched at the contact. Quinn quickly found Santana's hard clit and took it between her lips, sucking and biting softly.

"Fuck! Quinn fuck!" Santana screamed. "I need you inside of me Q. Use your fingers."

Quinn's long, slender fingers found their way through Santana's slick folds and inside of her. She thrusted two fingers in and out at a quickening pace as her tongue continued to work miracles on Santana's clit. Santana grasped at Quinn's hair, pulling it hard as she pressed her face further into her pussy. If anyone had told her a year ago that she would have Quinn Fabray in her bed, naked, eating her out, she would have laughed in their face. Yet here she was, in a fucking hotel room, after Mr. Schue got left at the altar, with Quinn fucking Fabray, the good Christian girl who got knocked up in high school, and had an affair with her pipe smoking professor, in between her legs, using her tongue and fingers to fuck her senseless.

Quinn quickened her pace, adding a third finger inside of Santana, making her back arch yet again. Santana's legs wrapped around Quinn's head, trying to push her further into her pussy. Quinn's fingers curled up inside of her and Santana almost jolted off the bed. "Quinn! Ay dios mio Q!" Quinn grinned against Santana's clit as she bit down harder, curling her fingers inside of Santana once more. "Quinn, fuck Quinn I'm gonna cum." Santana's body thrashed as Quinn sped up her movements. Santana's walls clenched around Quinn's fingers as she bit down roughly on her clit. Santana's body went rigid, followed by her shaking as her orgasm powered through her body. Quinn slowed down her movements, allowing Santana to ride out the rest of her orgasm. Slowly she removed her fingers and crawled up Santana's body. She ghosted her fingers over Santana's lips, before sliding them inside her mouth. Santana's tongue ran smoothly across her fingers. She groaned as she tasted herself on Quinn. As soon as Quinn's fingers left her mouth, she moaned at the sight of Quinn licking them clean.

"You are so sexy," Santana rasped, pulling Quinn down for a dizzying kiss. As she broke it, she looked into Quinn's lust filled eyes and smiled sexily. "How about we make this a three-time thing?"

* * *

**May 5, 2013**

Santana had promised Quinn she would show her around New York. The problem? She didn't know where to start. It was fucking New York they were talking about. This wasn't Lima, where the most interesting place there was Breadstix. She knew she wanted to take her to the bookstore down the street from her apartment. The one thing she knew that didn't change about Quinn was her extensive love for books. But after that what was she going to do? Taking her to the coffee shop down the street seemed like a good plan. She just decided she would go along with the ride, wherever that ride was taking her.

Santana's other problem? The fact that she couldn't keep her eyes off of Quinn for more than a minute. And everytime she stared into those big, hazel eyes, memories of Valentine's Day flooded into her mind. Quinn thrashing as she experienced the biggest orgasm of her life, and Quinn's head in between Santana's legs. It was only a one-time thing. Okay, maybe four or five or eleven, but who was keeping count.

Santana pulled on her black and grey striped low cut shirt that went great with her black skinny jeans. She brushed her hair out and headed into Quinn's room to tell her she was ready. She opened the door and gasped at the sight. Quinn stood there in nothing but a black lace thong and a matching bra. She turned to face Santana and instantly blushed.

"Fuck, um sorry Santana. I was just trying to pick out what to wear," Quinn said hastily, picking up a Queen t shirt and putting it on quickly. She turned away from Santana and bent down to pick up a pair of jeans. Santana had to bite her lip from moaning at the sight of Quinn's well formed ass raised up in the air. What she wouldn't do to grab it, spank it- she quickly returned back to reality as Quinn pulled her jeans on and smiled, the remnants of a blush still present on her cheek. "So what are we doing today San?" Quinn smiled as Santana turned to walk away.

"Well, I'm showing you around New York, duh."

* * *

Quinn and Santana walked back into the apartment, each with a handful of bags in tow. Quinn probably spent over a hundred dollars at the bookstore alone. She smiled as she sat her bags down on the floor next to the couch. Santana had given her an amazing day. They shopped, ate, went for coffee, and a walk in the park. She never thought she'd have this much fun with Santana again.

Santana jumped on the couch and patted the spot next to her, ushering Quinn to sit down. "I had a great day Q. I really did miss you."

"I missed you too Santana. And thank you for this. I couldn't imagine a better start to my summer than spending it in New York with the one girl who I truly care about." Quinn's face softened as she took in the Latina's breathtaking smile.

Santana sighed as she scooted closer to Quinn. "I care about you too Q," _more than you even know_. Santana knew her feelings for the blonde were still apparent. At first she thought Quinn to be just a substitute for Brittany, but after analyzing it, she realized that apart from being a blonde cheerleader who could sing, there were really no other similarities between the two women. She had wanted to see Quinn, to talk to her about this, but she didn't know how to approach it. She hadn't had feelings for another girl since Brittany, and it scared her.

Quinn smiled at Santana. She was happier now than she had ever been. And that was just with her sitting in an apartment in New York on the same couch as Santana. Hell, they could be basket weaving or something stupid like that and as long as she was with Santana she would be happy.

Santana's hand rested on the top of the couch. Slowly, Quinn's own hand covered hers. Santana looked at their hands before intertwining them. She reached over and ran her hand down the side of Quinn's face. "Quinn-".

"Shh, don't ruin it," Quinn whispered, her eyes closed. "Don't ruin my dream, just let me imagine this is really happening, let me remember that night one more time."

Quinn felt the couch shift and as her eyes opened, she saw Santana's heavy brown eyes locked on her own. Quinn's eyes shifted down to Santana's full lips. Quinn's tongue darted out to lick her own and that was Santana's downfall. In one swift movement, she captured Quinn's lips in a soft, passionate kiss that left them both breathless and yearning for more. Santana stood up and offered her hand to Quinn, who gladly took it. She followed Santana as she led her to her bedroom.

* * *

Quinn sat down on the bed, pulling Santana into her lap. Their lips met in a much more heated kiss than the last one. Quickly, Quinn's tongue sought entrance into Santana's mouth, which Santana was quick to allow. Quinn moaned at the contact of Santana's teeth on her bottom lip. She leaned back, pulling Santana with her as her hands travelled to the hem of Santana's shirt. Santana gasped at the contact of Quinn's nails, softly running across her lower back.

"You know I haven't thought of anything except for this moment since that night," Quinn whispered as Santana started her attack on Quinn's neck, nipping and licking at all the skin she could get. "I want this to be more than a one, or two, or twenty time thing," she breathed as Santana's hands travelled underneath her shirt. Without a second thought, her shirt was off and flung across the room. "I want this to be an all the time thing," Quinn moaned as Santana hit a particularly sensitive spot.

"You mean-" Santana trailed off.

Quinn nodded. Santana smiled and kissed the blonde again. "Now save the mushy stuff for later. It's been three months and I want you to fuck me senseless." Santana groaned at Quinn's use of language. Santana raised her arms up so Quinn could take her shirt off. Soon after, their bras, pants, and panties followed. Skin, breasts, legs, all met each other again. Santana dipped down and slid a nipple into her mouth, sucking and biting lightly, all while enjoying the breathy moans coming from Quinn's mouth. Her moans added to the already extreme pool of wetness between Santana's legs. Santana moved over to her other breast, palming it before taking her nipple into her mouth. Santana's thigh found Quinn's center and they both gasped at the contact. Quinn pressed against Santana's thigh, trying to create as much friction as possible.

"San, please. I need you." Quinn begged, pulling Santana up for yet another breathtaking kiss. Santana nodded before running her hand down Quinn's torso. She slowly ran her fingers through Quinn's soaking wet folds before plunging two fingers inside of her.

"Oh fuck! Santana!" Quinn screamed. Santana's palm rubbed against Quinn's clit, sending Quinn into spasms as she curled her fingers, finding the exact spot that drove her crazy. She moved slowly, speeding up a little bit soon after. Santana threw one leg over Quinn's leg and her center met Quinn's thigh. Both girls moaned as Santana started riding Quinn's leg. As Santana sped her thrusts up, her movements along Quinn's thigh sped up too.

"San, fuck I'm so close, fuck!" Quinn moaned. Santana went even faster, adding a third finger. Quinn's walls began to clench around Santana's fingers, which ultimately sent Santana over the edge. Both girls screamed as waves of pleasure rode through them.

After both girls came down from their euphoric state, Quinn smiled at Santana who was still on top of her. She placed a kiss on her cheek and ran her fingers through her hair. "You know, I could get used to this. Laying here with you, it feels so right. It feels amazing."

Santana smiled. "You're amazing Q. I'm so glad you're here," she kissed the blonde softly.

Quinn grinned before deftly flipping Santana over. "And now, it's my turn to show you how amazing I really am," she said before starting to place languid kisses on Santana's neck and collarbone.

"So much for that one time thing, huh?"

"I don't ever think it'll just be one time with us San."


	2. STORY UPDATE

THIS IS NOT A STORY UPDATE!

I know many of you asked me if I was going to write a sequel or continue this story, and while I was completely content with keeping this as a oneshot, I think the story could have potential to be something more. I do plan on continuing this story and the Quinntana relationship as they go through stuff like telling Rachel, Kurt, and Brittany, and possibly more. So I just wanted to let you all know that I am planning on continuing this story. However, as I have a week or two of school left, do not be looking for it in that time, as I just do not have the time I need to finish four papers and write this story. When summer rolls around though, I will be writing more to this, as well as some other stories I have swirling in my mind. For all you Pezberry and Faberry shippers, I have a few one shots and twoshots I will be writing. I just wanted to write this and let you all know that I thank you all for your support and kindness. This is the first fic I have written in a long time, as I lost my creativity for a long while. I do hope these fanfics will make up for my absense.

Thank you,

Shelby.


End file.
